Dream's Seiya
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Sol Madelaine. Esta historia, en la que me siento identificada y creó que cuando la leas, tú también lo estés, muestra que en los sueños todo puede pasar, ojos que no ven corazones que sienten mucho más. Te recomiendo que cuando la leas escuches las canciones, te van a dar ese ambiente. ¿Están listos? Participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial


Disclaimer

 **Todos los personajes pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, estos fueron usados sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sumary**

 **Personajes: pareja principal: Serena, Seiya, pareja secundaria: Luna humana y Yaten, así como Taiki. Se nombra a Darien pero no participa.**

 **Se la dedicó a mi hijo que ama esta serie tanto como yo. Esta historia, en la que me siento identificada y creó que cuando la leas, tú también lo estés, muestra que en los sueños todo puede pasar, ojos que no ven corazones que sienten mucho más. Te recomiendo que cuando la leas escuches las canciones, te van a dar ese ambiente. ¿Están listos?**

 **En mis sueños…**

Serena

Un cálido resplandor se escabulle por las cortinas de lino claras, que con la brisa primaveral, se mueven suavemente para ir llegando a mi rostro dormido. Las sábanas negras y blancas me sirven de refugio. Comenzó lentamente a sonar la alarma (música en off: ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi versión instrumental) en ese preciso momento apague el despertador del celular. Ya eran las seis de la mañana en Azabu Juban y tenía por delante un gran día.

Se preguntaran el porque de esa felicidad que me invade en la cara. Puesto que hoy me espera el comienzo de mi futuro que se dibujará al este de Japón.

Me encuentro frente al espejo, hoy me veo y me siento adulta. Peino mis áureos odangos que hoy se encuentran rebeldes, perfumo mi cuello y bajo a desayunar. Allí, me esperaba Darien que lee su diario. Besa mis labios y se despide. Desde mis dieciséis años vivo con él. Era hora de salir al mundo.

Hoy mi rutina matutina ha cambiado, subo al auto rojo que me ha regalado Darien, prendo la radio ( musica: todokanu omoi) comienza a haber interferencia. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ¿habían vuelto?.

Desde la última batalla con Galaxia, nuestras vidas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Comencé a estudiar fotografía, amo este mundo y su belleza tanto interior como exterior. Por eso hoy tengo mi primer debut para un grupo de empresarios que me contrataron por una campaña de hoteles que se encuentra frente al jardín de Hamarikyu, precioso lugar por sus árboles de cerezo en flor, localizado en la desembocadura del río Sumida.

Seiya

Golpean la puerta de mi habitación. Giro entre las sábanas y trató de poder abrir mis ojos. Desde que llegamos lo único que hice es pensar...

Después de tanto tiempo en Kinmoku, pedí volver para retomar mi carrera de cantante. Lo necesitaba. Es parte de mi, poder expresar todo lo que siento por …

Golpean nuevamente la puerta, del otro lado esta Luna, si Luna. Después de las batallas, la reina Serenety le permitió volver a su forma humana.

En uno de los viajes que ella realizó a kinmoku, dialogamos y ella me ayudó a volver a la tierra. Convenció a Yaten de que era lo mejor para salud mental.

A tal punto que, despertó en él un sentimiento sobrenatural, Yaten amaba a esa gatita.

Me levanto transpirado, agitado, el corazón me va a estallar. Abro la canilla y dejo caer el agua gota a gota por mi cuerpo.

Cuando acabé de acicalarme, entrar a Luna, quien me grito una cuantas verdades.

(Seiya's feeling)

Luna:- Seiya, ¿estas preparado para enfrentarla?-

Seiya:- tiemblo Luna de sólo pensar que la volveré a ver, ¿y si es ella no quiere verme? (Baja la mirada, como reprochándose) yo soy culpable de amarla…, tanto…-.

Yaten entra, en su mano trae la máscara.

Serena

Estacionó en el garage privado, bajo del auto con mis maletines. Allí me recibe un hombre delgado que se presenta como el señor Hibuhara. Me conduce hasta el hall de entrada, llama a la recepcionista y por lo bajo le comenta mi llegada. Continúa camino hacia la habitación que ocuparé mientras trabaje aquí. Me entrega la llave y me da una máscara blanca, del tipo veneciana. Me implora que la conserve en toda la recepción de esta noche, me aclara que las personas que asistirán son sofisticadas y muy reservadas en su accionar.

Al principio me asuste un poco, ya que era demasiado secreta esta reunión.

Eran las doce del medio día y a la puerta llaman, era una camarera con servicio al cuarto, no había pedido nada hasta el momento. En el centro de la mesa un ramo de rosas que llevaba una pequeña carta roja.

( yougure tokima youma no yokan, serasymphony)

En ella constaba lo siguiente " Siempre muestra tu hermosa sonrisa". Imaginé que debía ser Darien. Después de un mes escuchándome hablar de lo importante de mi trabajo, me sentí feliz.

Seiya

Taiki, Yaten y Luna me acompañan en el almuerzo. Doy vueltas al plato como si fuera un arenero. Una camarera me informa que la señorita había recibido su recado. Luna, baja la mirada…

Luna:- imaginó que ella no se dio cuenta, (suspira y se crea un silencio) Serena seguro que piensa que fue…Darien -.

Nuestros rostros la miran fugazmente y creemos en lo que dice Luna, sabemos que ella la conoce más que a nadie, es más, es tan inocente Serena.

Serena

Ya era la hora de bajar, me miró al espejo que refleja un hermoso vestido de seda y gasa color nude. Me coloque la máscara y comencé a marearme. Me sentí extraña, me recordó a Tuxedo mask.

( moonlight densutsu, star lockers)

Llamo por teléfono a Darien, responde la contestadora "deja tu mensaje en este momento estoy de guardia, cuando me desocupe te contestaré". Siento mi corazón frío, solitario y desamparado. Tomó el bolso y camino hacia el ascensor.

(Kaze no sora no kitto, instrumental)

Se abren las puertas. Dentro había un hombre también con máscara y un sombrero con pluma que tapa su cabellera. Pulsaciones a mil, manos sudadas y sonrisa de cortesía. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo.

Seiya y Serena

Su sonrisa me impacta, está tan bella y más que aquella última vez que la vi. Estoy temblando, sudando y le respondo con mi mejor gesto.

Seiya:- buenas noches, ¿a qué piso va señorita?(un silencio se produjo) ¡qué tonto soy! Seguro va a la fiesta del hotel-.

Serena:- ( despoja una risa nerviosa) si, voy a la recepción, soy la fotógrafa del evento. Su voz me es familiar…(su mirada lo desnuda, cae en su descortesía) que desconsiderada, me llamó Serena Tsukino ( estrecha mi mano)-.

Seiya:- un gusto señorita, (le contesta el gesto) la acompañaré si no es mucha molestia-.

Dentro, sentí su perfume de ámbar y almizcle blanco. Este hombre tenía algo que me hacia sentir segura, tranquila, atraída. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?...no soy así.

Llegamos con este hombre a la recepción, tomó mi maleta al salir del ascensor, le agradecí.

Ella agradece mi buen gesto. Nos reciben con champán. Tomo entre mis manos dos copas y se las ofrezco, ella niega la invitación. Estaban Taiki, Luna besaba apasionadamente a Yaten, llevan sus máscaras, me ven, se acercan diciéndome que todo esta listo.

Ingenua, ignora que esto es una gran puesta en escena, que todo es por ella, que no hay ninguna inauguración, que todos son extras y que ella es la más bella víctima en esta historia.

El señor Hibuhara se acerca a mi, me pide unas fotos en las que un grupo de personas me reciben sonriendo y en el medio incorporan a este hombre, que caigo recién, desconozco su nombre. Siento un aura muy grande en ellos y la foto sale con una intensidad de colores que jamás vi.

Ella se percata de algo, ya que sus ojos brillan y desbordan incredulidad. El señor Hibuhara le pide que guarde todo ya que no iba a necesitar más de sus servicios, es más le pide que me acompañe en la velada. Ella me mira pérdida y le dice que prefiere volver a su habitación. La tomó de la mano.

En ese momento la luz se corta y este hombre que me sostenía la mano , (musica en off: protect to the stars)me abraza, me dice que no me preocupe que no pasaba nada. ¿Qué es esta sensación, este calor tan parecido al de Darien, su aroma? Me recuerda a...

La gente se mueve entre la oscuridad. La incito a salir al balcón. Ella se niega, le digo que confíe en mi.

(Música en off: watashitachi ni naritakute, instrumental).

Seiya:- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? ( ella lo empuja, y lleva sus manos al rostro como escondiéndose). Todavía no te has dado cuenta-.

Serena:- ( inmutada)¿ co…cómo dices?( lo mira sorprendida, por llorar) me recuerda a una ocasión en el pasado y eso me incomoda-.

Seiya:- ¿lo recuerdas? ( le sonríe con ternura expresando su calidez)-.

Serena:- tú eres… (con incredulidad) ¿Seiya, eres tú?( ella se arrima con suavidad, le quita lentamente el sombrero que hace caer su cabello azabache, lo acaricia, su mano tibia se acerca a su rostro y como si estuviera detenido el tiempo le quita la máscara) ¡Seiya Kou!-.

Seiya:- ¿Cómo estas… mi dulce bombón? ( se arrima a besarla a lo que ella se lo esquiva).-

No le he respondido a su dulce beso. Me siento desvanecer. Él me sostiene fuertemente. Hace mucho no sentía ese nerviosismo intolerable. Tengo ganas de él.

Ella cae en mis brazos como nieve, esta fría, se estremece, la sostengo de su caída.

Seiya:- bombón, he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.( la luz tenue de la luna los baña)-.

Serena:- Seiya ( lo abraza con fuerza) yo también te he extrañado muchísimo (se miran a los ojos) estuve ciega todo este tiempo. Darien, siento que… ( con su índice en la boca de ella, él le impide seguir hablando)-.

Seiya:- …perdóname, no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo. Sé de tu destino que es tan lejano al mío. ¿Qué me has hecho?-.

Serena:- esto no esta bien, Seiya…yo…no se que decir-.

Seiya:- no,…debes disculparme a mi…te he engañado con todo esto ( señalando la fiesta) me han ayudado (aparecen Luna, Taiki y Yaten)-.

Serena:- chicos,( se separa de él y va a su encuentro, los abraza) ¿Por qué mintieron?-.

Luna:- Serena, te conocemos bien, si te lo hubiéramos dicho, no ibas a acceder así de fácil ( sonriendo)-.

Yaten:- vinimos porque Seiya estaba en peligro de extinción, ( todos ríen) Serena no has cambiado-.

(Música en off: makenai, Sad versión)

La fiesta continuaba dentro, ha vuelto la luz. Me siento feliz. Seiya me toma de la mano y me lleva a bailar. Sus manos cálidas, su sonrisa contagiosa. Por esta noche me pidió que olvide todo. No me cuesta negárselo.

( música en off: princesa Kakyuu's theme, sad versión)

Cuando volvimos al balcón, dejamos de existir, nos sentíamos viajar por la vía láctea.

Tenerla cerca, que me mire y sonría, calman mi ser. Bailamos. Hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, sé que mi amor no le es correspondido, que no puedo cambiar algo que esta predestinado. Sé también, que ella me quiere de una manera muy especial.

(Seiya's feeling)

Serena:- imagino que…te quedarás mucho tiempo-.

Seiya:- no depende de mi… (esconde su sonrisa) vine a cumplir la promesa que en tus sueños te hice (se encuentra apoyado en la baranda mirando el cielo)-.

Serena:- ( piensa en el sueño que recurrentemente tiene, en el cual, Seiya la visita, le roba un beso) Seiya, yo…, a decir verdad no soy esa persona entusiasta que todos creen, me propuse comenzar con mi vida sin depender de él, pero cuando vi esas rosas recordé lo dulce que solía ser conmigo…-.

Seiya:- lo sé bombón, tu destino ya esta escrito pero sólo por esta noche permiten suplantarlo-.

Serena:- ( él se acerca lentamente a besarla, y ella le corresponde) Seiya…( le caen lágrimas)-.

Sentí que él era Darien, pero de una manera muy especial. Era esa noche tan especial para mí, como nunca hubiera imaginado. De su bolsillo toma una pequeña caja en forma de estrella, la abro y en su interior lleva una cadena con un dije en forma de estrella con alas. Me gira y la coloca en mi cuello. Me lleva a la habitación. Me recuesta y besa mis labios. Quedó desvanecida entre las sábanas.

Despierto, sudada y temblorosa, tocó mi cuello y allí está. Darien sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Todo ha sido un sueño…un hermoso sueño.


End file.
